Eres un friki de Yami cuando
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Un montón de desvaríos sin sentido pero con ayuda de todos... Pasen y lean de qué va el tema n.n
1. 1 Prólogo, introducción o desvaríos de

**Eres un friki de Yami cuando...**

**Prólogo, introducción o desvaríos de la autora**

Hola!

Esto es una breve nota aclaratoria sobre qué irá el fic. Se me ocurrió cuando estaba mirando con mi prima, **Dark-san** los fics de Final Fantasy VII y encontré uno que iba sobre cómo te comportarías para parecerte a tu personaje favorito. Estábamos leyéndolo cuando se nos ocurrió pensar en cómo sería si tratáramos de parecernos a los personajes de Yami... como llenar tu cuarto de muñecas de porcelana aunque te den mal rollo, como tiene Muraki... o perseguir a los chicos monos diciéndo que les vas a poner vestidos de la marca Pink House y los vas a maquillar cuando estén dormidos XP

Esto es solo para que me vayan comentando sus sugerencias. Yo ya tengo unas cuantas hechas, sobretodo para Muraki x.x, pero aún así, si algunas se coincide, pongo el nombre de todos los que han sugerido lo mismo n.n

Espero que les guste la idea y me ayuden con ello n.n

MOITOS BIQUIÑOS


	2. 2 Kazutaka Muraki

**Eres un friki de Yami cuando…**

**Capítulo 01: Kazutaka Muraki**

1. Tienes un armario repleto de muñecas de porcelana… a pesar de que te dan muy mal rollo… x.x

2. No pisas la playa ni la piscina bajo ningún concepto y siempre caminas por la sombra para no ponerte moreno/a.

3. Te embadurnas de polvos talco para blanquearte la piel.

4. Te pones pendientes de bolas rojas, aunque no tengas hechos los agujeros y en el intento veas las estrellas X.X

5. Intentas tomar veneno en tu comida diciendo que así te vas a inmunizar, consiguiendo acabar en la sala de urgencias de un hospital X.X

6. Tratas a todos tus conocidos como si fuesen tus muñecas.

7. Llamas muñeca a tu novio/a, con el consiguiente mosqueo del/la susodicho/a.

8. Dices que tu madre tiene una sonrisa espeluznante aunque sea la mujer más encantadora del mundo.

9. Guardas en un tarro de agua con colorante verde la cabeza de un muñeco y dices que es la del hijo bastardo que tuvo tu padre con una paciente, y al que pretendes darle un cuerpo perfecto, para después matarlo n.n Sólo hay un problema, tu padre es carpintero y tu hermana sigue vivita y coleando.

10, Tienes complejo de pulpo y te pasas todo el rato metiéndole mano a todo bicho viviente que te parece interesante n.n'

11. Regalas ramos de rosas a tu novio/a pese a que sabes que es alérgico. Si no tienes presupuesto para eso, se las haces con papeles de colores o le cortas margaritas o amapolas en el campo, que te sale más barato y es menos laborioso.

12. Empieza a despertarse en tu interior ese lado oscuro que permanecía dormido y comienzas a tener instintos sádico-psicópatas.

13. Te emparanoias diciendo que eres un proyecto genético fallido.

14. Dices que quieres ser médico pese a que se te dan fatal las ciencias.

15. Dices que no te pasen el teléfono salvo que la persona se llame Ukyo.

16. Planeas la muerte de tu madre O.o

17. Usas el trastero o el sótano de tu casa como centro de tus experimentos genéticos con tus muñecos.

18. Vistes completamente de blanco pese a que siempre te manchas la ropa comiendo (y tu madre te acosa y persigue con el quitamanchas en mano diciendo que dejes de guarrear la ropa XP)

19. Llevas en pleno verano la gabardina de tu padre que metiste en lejía para dejarla blanca.

20. Paseas por jardines privados de noche en busca de un chiquillo de 13 años de cabello castaño claro y ojos verde esmeralda. Tras el segundo intento desistes debido al mal estado en que te dejó el perro que tenías en el jardín en que te metiste.

21. Usas lentillas plateadas y te decoloras el pelo, dejando luego que te tape un mechón el ojo izquierdo.

22. Te informas de cuánto costaría poder tener un ojo biomecánico X.x

**Notas de la autora: **¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les guste. Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias, ideas e idas de olla, sobre otros personajes o sobre Muraki, con lo cual las añadiría posteriormente n.n

MOITOS BIQUIÑOS


End file.
